


purple

by childofathena



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Bandom - Freeform, Bands, FOB, Folie a Deux, Happy Ending, Internalised Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Music, Romance, Sappy, Song - Freeform, Songfic, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofathena/pseuds/childofathena
Summary: Sometimes, love isn’t black or white or grey.





	purple

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based off The [Shipped] Gold Standard by Fall Out Boy. You’ll get why I named it that as you read through it.

“Plant palm trees on lake Michigan before it gets cold,  
I gotta feel the wind chill again, before I get o-old.”

 

It was a cold, winter day the first time Pete Wentz met the love of his life in Wilmette, just outside of Chicago.

Had he known his whole life was going to change, he would’ve possibly never gone there. It would have saved himself a whole world of pain, heartbreak and emotional turmoil. But Pete was definitely unaware of what was going to go down, so he’d gone out by the Lake for a walk.

The first time he’d seen those blue eyes, he couldn’t help but wonder how the color contrasted perfectly against the dull, gray backdrop. He couldn’t help but wonder why there was such a shine in them, and for some reason, he was immediately drawn to the owner of those eyes.

This was how Pete’s life slowly started to fall appart.

 

“I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs,  
but I’m afraid someone else will hear me.”

 

Alas, not every love was black or white. Not everyone got a happy ending, this was exactly the case with Patrick and Pete. They fell in love too young, too quick, and too hard. Their love was grey, exactly like the color of the morning the two had met.

Sometimes, in the aftermath of their fucking, Pete often wondered if it was worth it. If it was worth it to not be able to scream how his entire body called out to Patrick, how much he loved Patrick with the entire fibre of his being. If it was worth it to be a hidden, dirty secret all because Patrick didn’t want to come out as gay just yet. It was stupid, because Pete knew no one would even care about who Patrick was doing. But apparently, Patrick cared, and no matter how bad Pete wanted to tell everyone Patrick belonged to him, he always had to hold it back. Pete was Patrick’s best kept secret.

 

“You can only blame your problems on the world for so long,  
before it all, becomes the same old song.”

 

The falling out had not been pretty. Pete was tired, he wanted this to end. He wasn’t some dirty little thing Patrick had kept hidden to come home to and cuddle and fuck. Pete had argued that he was a human being and deserved to be respected, and Patrick in turn had yelled at Pete about how he still wasn’t been ready. It had been almost a year since they got together, how coule Patrick not be ready? Did he not clearly see no one seemed to care what was going on between the two? Pete, for one, was definitely sure most of the people around them suspected something.

Patrick was too much of a chicken to come out of the gay closet. He probably hated being gay, which was why Pete couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t, not when his mind was screaming at him to love Patrick and to hold his hand by the Lake, and maybe kiss him under the stars. Pete was a hopeless romantic. He wanted to sweep Patrick off his feet and marry him.

This relationship wasn’t giving him that, so he chose to leave.

 

“Soon as we hit the hospital I know we’re gonna leave this town,  
And get new passports get out now.”

 

It had been three years since Pete left Wilmette. He didn’t wallow in pity, he didn’t want to do that. Not when the entire thing hadn’t been his fault anyway. He picked himself back up and chose to fall in love again. However, there was a twist here. The man he fell in love with this time, was a different man. Not the Patrick he fell in love with in the first place, but, definitely the Patrick who realised the wrong in the situation they were in and corrected his mistakes.

The stars were shining bright. It was a cool night, although it didn’t remind Pete of grey. It reminded him of purple, the kind of purple the night sky gets when it isn’t cloudy. Pete was holding His hand and walking under the stars, his eyes big at the way they seemed to sparkle.

Pete didn’t even realise when He let go of his hand, but, he still remembers the words He said to him loud and clear.

“Pete Wentz, will you marry me?”

Pete’s whole face and lit up as bright as the stars above them.

“Why, Mister Stump. I’d be honored to.”

 

Maybe love wasn’t black or white or grey, Pete thought in the very moment Patrick slipped the ring onto his finger. Maybe love was purple.

 

“I’m done with having dreams,  
the thing that I believe,  
You drain all the fear from me.”


End file.
